


Older Danvers and Needy Luthor

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lena Luthor, Co-workers, Dirty Talk, F/F, Facial, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kara G!P, Name-Calling, Needy Lena, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lena could not believe the feelings she was having toward a co-worker, Kara. She was so desperate and needy for Kara's attention.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 244
Collections: Anonymous





	Older Danvers and Needy Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supergirl or its character.

Lena could not believe the feelings she was having toward a co-worker, Kara. "How could this be?" she thought to herself. The woman she had a crush on was 50. Her being 28, she was wondering how she would handle this. Deep down inside she had always had the fantasy of being with a much woman, but never thought she would really do it. Lena had no idea, just how much she would be doing with Kara in the time to come.    
  
Kara and Lena had been flirting back and forth for months, and frequently discussed sex, and what each one was into. They realized they were both into a lot of the same things. Kara was Dom, and Lena was Sub. A perfect combination, each one thought. Lena also know About Kara’s extra appendage.

Lena was shocked when Kara asked her, if she would like to come to her house to compare sexual notes. Lena knew what that meant, and she blurted out "YES," before she had a chance to even think about it.    
  
Lena was expected at Kara's house at 7pm. She showered and shaved her pussy completely bald. She wasn't sure what the blonde had planned, but she wanted to be ready.   
  
Lena arrived at Kara’s home at exactly 7pm. The older blonde opened the door and invited her in. Kara told her to walk down the hallway to the last room, which was the bedroom. She walked into the room and she saw the regular bedroom items, but in the far corner she saw a weight lifting bench. There was rope tied to the top, and she wondered to herself, why that was. Little did Lena know she would soon find out.    
  
Kara walked in behind her and closed the door. "Are you ready?" She asked Lena.    
  
"Ready for what?"    
  
"Are you ready to be my little submissive slut?" Lena loved hearing those words from Kara’s mouth.    
  
Lena playfully asked "I thought you wanted to compare notes?"    
  
Kara walked up to her and grabbed her by the hair and said, "Get on your knees bitch!" Lena practically melted to her knees. She was loving this already.   
  
"Take my cock out of my jeans." Lena did as she was told and had Kara’s cock in her hand. "Lick my cock." Lena licked up and down the shaft of the blonde’s big hard cock. Lena loved the way Kara tasted, and began moaning as she licked. 

"You look like such a whore" Kara commented.    
  
"Thank you," was all Lena could say.   
  
Kara then pulled her cock away from Lena, and pulled her by her hair, and stood her back up. Then Kara kissed her. A full wet beautiful kiss. Lena knew then that she would do whatever the blonde wanted. 

"Take your clothes off slut!" Lena did as she was told, and then stood there completely naked.   
  
Kara grabbed Lena by her hair again, and roughly bent her over the bed, putting her ass way up in the air. She began rubbing her slut’s ass, "I am going to make you my whore, and you will do whatever I choose."    
  
Kara then spanked Lena’s ass, making her moan again. "Oh you like that you little whore?"    
  
Lena mumbled a "Yes," moving her ass closer to Kara showing her she wanted more. Kara got the hint and smacked her ass again. She kept smacking her new slut, and each time getting harder and harder. 

Lena was loving every minute of it. She wanted Kara to fuck her right then and there, but she was sure Kara had much more planned.    
  
After Kara was done spanking her ass, her rough hand slid between her legs right into her dripping wet pussy. "You fucking cunt!," you are fucking soaking wet!"    
  
Kara knew what that meant she could use Lena any way she wanted, and she intended to. She fingered the brunette for a few minutes until she was begging for her to fuck her. "Not yet bitch, I am not done violating you yet" Kara said.    
  
Kara pulled her thick fingers out of Lena's dripping wet cunt, and lead her over to the weight lifting bench.    
  
"Lay down on your back" Kara ordered. Lena did as she was told and Kara began to tie her to the bench. She tied Lena’s hands to the weights above her head, and then put a spreader bar on her feet. When Lena’s pussy was spread and ready for use, Kara brought her legs up, and tied them to where her hands were. Now Lena’s cunt and ass were exposed, and on display for Kara to see. She wanted to fill the brunette’s holes, and use her so bad.    
  
Lena laid there, and knew she was going to be used real good by Kara, and wanted her to. Laying there, spread and ready for cock made her wetter than she has ever been before. "Please fuck me! Please fuck your whore" Lena begged. 

"Oh I will!" Kara smirked.    
  
Lena heard what sounded like a vibrator, and at first got nervous. She felt Kara slide the vibrator deep inside her wet cunt. 

"OOOHHH YES!!" Lena screamed. 

"Oh yeah bitch, you like getting your cunt filled, don't you?" Kara grunted.   
  
"Yes Yes Yes" was all Lena could manage to say.    
  
Kara continued to fuck Lena’s pussy with the toy, and slid her finger deep into the brunette’s ass. Lena thought she was going over the edge when Kara did that. She was moaning and begging for more. Just the way Kara had planned it.    
  
"Who owns you whore?" Kara asked.    
  
"You do Kara, you own me, use me any way you want" Lena begged.    
  
Kara was fucking her real hard now with the vibrator, and Lena couldn't take it anymore. 

"I'm cumming" she began screaming. At that point, Kara pulled the vibrator out of Lena's dripping wet cunt, without letting her cum.   
  
"Oh please I need to cum" Lena begged. 

"Oh no not yet, I have a lot more use for you before I let you cum." With that Kara got up and untied her. 

"Stand up whore." Lena did as she was told, and stood before her new owner.    
  
Kara began slapping Lena’s big tits, making her yelp with each smack. Kara kept staring at the bouncing boobs infront of her. She loved the way Lena’s tits bounced up and down every time she smacked her. Lena was really beginning to like the way Kara’s smacks felt on her and her yelps turned into moans.    
  
"You are such a fucking whore!!" "You love when I smack you and spank you don't you?" Kara grinned.   
  
Kara roughly bent Lena over the bed, and began spanking her ass making her moan louder than before. "You nasty cunt!"    
  
"You love being my dirty whore, don't you bitch?" Kara smirked.   
  
"Oh yes, make me your whore, please!" Lena begged.   
  
Kara took her belt off, and began whipping Lena making her scream.    
  
"I own you cunt!, you are my personal whore, and I will do anything I want to you slut!" Kara yelled as she continued to whip her new toy.    
  
"Yes I will do anything you want!" Lena answered.    
  
Hearing that Kara needed to fuck her, just like that, with her red ass up in the air. She stepped up behind her, and rammed her big hard cock deep inside her slut’s dripping wet cunt.    
  
"Oh yes!" Lena screamed.    
  
Kara grabbed Lena's hair as she pounded her pussy hard. "Rub your clit slut!" Lena reached down and began rubbing her clit begging to be fucked.    
  
"That's it bitch, beg me for my cock!" As Kara pounded her whore, she thought about all the ways she was going to use Lena in the days, and months to come. Thinking about that and now fucking, she knew she needed to cum.    
  
"Get on your knees bitch!"    
  
Lena got up and got to her knees, still moaning and needing more use. "You ready to be my cumslut?"    
  
"Oh yes, I want to be your dirty little cumslut." Lena begged, drooling a bit.    
  
"Open your mouth bitch!"    
  
Lena opened her mouth up wide wanting every drop. "Shoot your hot load all over your whore's face" She begged.    
  
Kara couldn't hold it any longer. She began cumming all over her whore's face, shooting her cum in her mouth, and all over her face and hair. 

Lena loved it. Kara’s cum was something she would grow to crave in many months to come. Kara rubbed her cum all over Lena’s face with her now semi-hard cock.   
  
"Go get yourself cleaned up you cunt." "Crawl to the bathroom and take a shower and then crawl back in here for more use." Kara ordered, cock-slapping her slut.   
  
Lena dropped to the floor and crawled to the bathroom feeling like such a whore. She loved it. She stepped into the shower and as the water fell on her body, a great feeling of being wanted came over her. She was now owned just like she have been craving ever since she met Kara. Nothing more than property for the woman in the next room. She was now everything she ever wanted to be.


End file.
